


Surprise Birthday Party!

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Draco Malfoy's Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Luna is trying to plan a birthday event for Draco.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 13





	Surprise Birthday Party!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for SlugClub's rarepair week 6/1-6/6. I picked the pairing Draco/Luna and came up with this. I used Grammarly for my beta. So any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Draco rubbed his hands enthusiastically together, realizing his birthday is coming up. He wondered what his sweet wife, Luna, has in store for his special day. _I hope it'll be something spectacular! Hell, I'll take anything! This staying in the Manor has me completely bonkers. I've read the entire library in a week!_

Exhausted from overthinking, he flopped down on his bed. "Ipsy!" he bellowed and rolled over on his side, waiting for his favorite house-elf to show up.

"Yes, Master Draco? Here is your usual." Ipsy laid his snack tray on the nightstand for him along with the Daily Prophet.

"How much longer do we have to stay inside, Ipsy? I fear I may go nuts without having playing Quidditch with my friends." He whined to Ipsy.

Ipsy keeping a calm and collective expression, "I hate to say this Master Draco but another two weeks before your birthday. Mistress Luna has something special planned and that it's not going to be a big gathering. She is discussing it with your parents now. Oops!" Ipsy disapparate before he can reveal anything else.

Draco's interest peaked raised one eyebrow curiously as he munched loudly on a chocolate scone, sipping his tea.

Severus heard a thump upstairs and asked, "Should we be concerned?"

Luna glanced up, "I'll go check in on him. You'll have to finish up the plan," she told the small group kissing each one on the cheek.

Lucius smiled. Feeling a bit envious, watching his daughter-in-law hurried up the stairs.

"Draco, dear, where are you?" Luna poked her head in, looking around cautiously. She heard water running and grinned. 

Stepping out of her clothes, she surprised the wet, naked Draco hearing him gasp, "Luna! What are you… wait, why I'm I complaining…" He groaned as she nipped his bare shoulder.

"This is part of your birthday!" she purred into his ear as she placed her hands on the wet, cold bathroom tile. Draco took her in his arms as he wrapped them around her wet, naked body.

"Yes, Draco! Yes!" she moaned in pleasure as he licked and nipped everywhere on her body.

"Wait, you left my parents and Uncle Severus to plan for my birthday? Should I be scared?" he paused in his ministrations on her delectable body. 

Luna stared at him firmly, not wanting him to pause in anything at the moment. "I have you know they are planning to give you something special. A big surprise gift. Severus put it mildly. He won't say what it is until they reveal it on your birthday!"

"Fuck, I hate waiting," he thrust his cock up into her. Luna wrapped her legs around his lithe body, changing position, so her back was on the wet shower wall.

They moved together in time, letting the warm water cascade down their naked bodies. "Why don't we continue this in bed, dearest Draco." She purred in his ear again.

"Wet in bed? Oh, the house-elves would definitely have a field day with cleaning up the mess!"

He quickly turned the shower off, carefully stepped out of the shower, and promptly lowered Luna onto the big comfortable bed.

She spread her legs, beckoning for her husband to come to ravish her. Growling, he pounced, quickly tying her long, blond hair up in a ponytail.

"But…" Luna started to say, and Draco shushed her. "My birthday, my sweet, sweet Luna."

Luna rolled her eyes in the back of her head and groaned when he suckled on her breasts. Her hands raked down his wet back. Keeping in time with each thrust.

"Draco, is the door locked? We wouldn't want any surprise visitors!" she panted out in his ear.

"Fuck, I forgot. Damn it, where is my wand. Accio wand." Draco's wand flew right past by his hand.

"Let me, Accio wand," Luna held her hand out, and it went to it.

"I think it likes you better than me." Draco started to pout.

"Now, now, none of that, it's your early birthday present!" Luna exclaimed with a swish and a flick locking their chamber door.

"That's done, now where were we? Oh, yes!" Luna's eyes lit up as she flipped them over, tying Draco's hands to the end of the bed.

"Luna, love, what are you?" Draco's voice trembled with excitement when he noticed the massage oils. "Yes! We haven't done this in a long time! You remembered!"

She smirked, pouring the aphrodisiac oil all over his chest. Massaging it in thoroughly.

"Not on my back? I am tense, love. Being locked up in the Manor can do that to me." Draco pouted again.

Luna sighed and flipped him on his back, rubbing the oil on his shoulders and working her way down towards his feet.

"Ahhh…relief. That is so much…"Draco went to sleep, snoring softly.

Making sure that Draco was comfortable, she quickly dried off, changed her clothes, braided her hair, and went back downstairs to plan his birthday surprise.


End file.
